


Дары фей

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Guro, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Королева фей дарила Марго подарки.





	Дары фей

Первый подарок встретил Марго на туалетном столике, когда она подошла к зеркалу, чтобы накрасить губы. Вскоре после того, как осталась одноглазой. 

Находка ничем не походила на ее утраченный глаз или тот другой, волшебный. Совсем крошечный — с горошину. Белок был цвета нетронутого снега. Радужка оказалась фиалково-синей. Даже у фейри не было таких ярких глаз. 

Только у кукол. Не у современных вариаций на тему Барби, а у тех старинных кукол, которых ты запираешь в шкаф, чтобы они не следили за тобой в темноте, и оставляешь надежного друга-мишку их сторожить. 

Куклы. Точно. Спятившая эльфийская сука намекала на то, что Марго была не настоящей королевой, а беспомощным ребенком? 

В ярости она бросила кукольный глаз в железный кубок и подожгла. Служанки полдня проветривали покои, чтобы прогнать мерзкий запах. 

Второй раз случился, когда они с Элиотом прогуливались по замку в поисках места, где можно поговорить наедине. Марго оценила бы иронию, если бы у картины с кающимися грешниками, поедаемых чудовищами (в стиле триптихов Босха) отросли уши, но увы, нет. 

Глаза появились там, где художник изобразил рваные раны. На месте прежде вываленных наружу внутренних органов, недостающих рук и ног. Они подобно сорной траве лезли в каждую щель. Полотно и прежде было уродливо, но, когда оно глядело на тебя сотней, тысячей глаз, это пугало гораздо больше. Хотелось забиться в угол и спрятаться там в надежде, что тогда чудовище уберется туда, откуда пришло.

Дело было не только в испорченной картине — мазня, пусть и жуткая, а в том, как они прорастали через холст именно тогда, когда она проходила мимо. Словно тянулись к ней. Хотели прижаться. 

Накануне Элиот на прогулке легко поранил руку. Когда он прошел близко к картине, Марго на мгновение показалось, что глаза полезли у него из-под повязки. Она закусила губу, чтобы не закричать. 

Охуевшая эльфийская блядь добилась своего — гулять по коридорам совершенно расхотелось. Паническое ощущение слежки преследовало Марго даже во сне. 

Вскоре она продала несколько украшений, чтобы заплатить лихим людям, которые изрезали все картины в замке острым ножом. Пиквик сокрушался о потерянных для потомков шедеврах филлорианского искусства. Дурак. 

Без них стало гораздо лучше — Марго наконец смогла спать. 

Третий подарок ей принесли на тарелке с торжественным ужином. 

Марго ненавидела эти ужины и старалась есть побыстрее, не особо тщательно пережевывая — эльфов это раздражало, но все они были слишком хороши, слишком совершенны, чтобы указать королеве на ее низменную человеческую природу. Надменные, лживые твари, обманом захватившие их королевство. 

Иногда от злости Марго начинала чавкать, но ее саму это бесило. 

Глаз притаился под листиком салата. Она успела его надкусить, выплюнуть и вновь проткнуть вилкой, чтобы глянуть, какая дрянь попала ей в рот. Глаз был темно-карим, не кукольным — настоящим. Похожим на тот, что она потеряла. Вырванный нерв тянулся за ним, напоминая измазанную в кетчупе спагеттину. 

— Что это такое?

Подбежавшая к ней служанка испуганно сгорбилась и назвала имя какого-то редкого филлорианского фрукта, растущего на отдаленных островах. 

— Убери эту дрянь с моей тарелки! 

Если бы в ней оставалась хоть искорка магии, она бы щелкнула пальцами и заставила всех остальных увидеть то, что видела она сама. Или победила бы наваждение, но в реальном мире Элиот и Джош смотрели на нее с удивлением. 

— Что-то не так, дитя? — ласково спросила ее Королева фей. 

— Подавилась косточкой. Ненавижу непонятные тропические фрукты. 

— У людей должна существовать похожая традиция, — сказала Фрейя. Марго не верила ей, злому подменышу, в одночасье выросшему ребенку, не похожему ни на Элиота, ни на Фен, но у нее не оставалось выбора. — Разве вы не обмениваетесь подарками?

— Подарками? Да она потешается над моим увечьем!

— Это человеческое слово... «потешаться», что оно значит?

— Жестоко играть. Причинять боль словами. 

— Жестоко отказываться от ее подарков. Жестоко и опасно. Ведь ты жаждешь вернуть себе глаз, отчего бы не согласиться на замену?

— Я хочу вернуть свой глаз! Не подделку, которая позволит ей за мною шпионить!

— Отданное единожды нельзя вернуть обратно. Иначе Фен и Элиот давно бы обменяли меня. 

— Ты не понимаешь!

Жила ли Фрейя с гложущим изнутри чувством, что за ней следят сотни глаз? Конечно, жила. Она выросла в стране фей. Глупо было обращаться к ней за советом. 

— Королева добра к тебе, — терпеливо объяснила Фрейя. — Подарки, что она дает тебе — вы, люди, называете их свадебные дары. 

Глаза у Фен были голубыми. У Кэди и Элиота — зелеными. У Джоша и Квентина — карими. 

— Ты не можешь перестать есть, дитя, — сказала Королева фей, поднося ложку к ее рту. — Или я заберу и твои красивые белые зубы и вставлю клыки диких зверей. Тебе пойдут волчьи. 

— Я не голодна.

Королева покачала головой. 

Суп с мясными клецками дымился в миске. Только плавали в нем совсем не мясные клецки. Марго физически не могла это съесть. Она не могла, блядь, есть блюда, приготовленные из ее друзей. 

Просто нет. Пусть лучше ее саму замаринуют, поджарят и съедят.

— Люди живут с одним глазом, — напомнила Королева фей. — Ты сама знаешь. Как и то, что в моем мире возлюбленному дарят самое дорогое. Я попросила своих слуг забрать их боль. Раны залечатся, если... ты перестанешь упрямиться.

Королева ложкой пододвинула к ней зеленый глаз. Элиот. Ее друг Элиот. Эти твари, пользуясь тем, что тот больше не был волшебником, выдрали ему глаз. 

— Оставь их в покое!

— По обычаю в брачную ночь Король должен отведать то, что Королева ему приготовит. 

Вода в супе была кроваво-красной. Марго видела свое переломанное отражение — испуганную одноглазую уродину. Трусиху. Ничтожество.

Глаза у эльфов были черными. 

Проклятие за вкушение их предками человеческой плоти. Теперь она точно знала.

Потому что ее глаза тоже почернели. Со временем. В ту ночь в ее пустой глазнице вырос проданный в царстве фей глаз.


End file.
